Drake Ivandish
Drake Ivandish (ミホークイワンの皿 Doreiku Ivandishu) is a member from the Seven Paths as well as the adoptive brother of Belenus Adroushan and Damon D. Draco. He's a master swordsman that is capable of using wind magic to increase the potential of his slashes, he worked alongside Damon and Belenus at the Moon Farm training as well as becoming brothers, even if it's not from blood. Appearance Drake is shown as a handsome young man with average height, fair colored skin, black colored eyes and a black hair which reaches his chin with its back being spiky. Drake is relatively tall and even more than his adoptive brothers, and is as tall as Lucian. His original clothes a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt, he also wears blue wrist warmers. As a child Drake wore a darky blue shirt with almost no sleeves, a high collar, a both red and white colored wag painted on its back, white shorts with several dark lines through it. As an teenager having a muscular body, Drake prefers to wear a white shirt with long sleeves and closed similar to the one he had as a kid and a much small version of the previous white-red wag at the back of the collar, darkish blue long pants with something similar to a vest which extended itself from Drake's stomach until his knees, he could put his sword in his belt in order to carry it. After being 19 years and joining the Seven Path, Drake would change several of his clothes albeit not much would be changed, instead of nothing on his arms, Drake began to use black wrist warmers, a now grey colored closed-shirt with a high collar and next to not sleeve, his hair now is big enough to pass and cover his forehead, additionally the white-red wag painted on his back is now bigger than the past versions, sometimes if the climate was windy or if it was raining, or just as a way of camouflage, Drake wears a black long cloak. Personality Relationships History Equipment *'Chikage': Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': *'Insane Speed': *'Insane Reflexes': *'Impressive Durability': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Insane Pain-Tolerance': Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Swordsmanship': **'Path Release' (パス発売 Pasu Hatsubai): They are extensions of his spirit and part-illusion based and Asura's effectively triples Drake's potential as a swordsman. This gives him the appearance of having six arms and three heads, like the actually deity "Asura". He also becomes surrounded by a dark aura while in this state and the first time he achieved it. This is his manifestation of the Path of Asura. Magical Abilities *'High Magical Power': **'Sin Release' (罪発売 Tsumi Hatsubai): This attack creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds Drake. The humanoid have a more "human-like" appearance, possessing horns, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin. Drake's is able to manifest a sword, which it wields in its left hand. After entering its complete form, The humanoid wields a bow in its left hand and an orb that is able to produce arrows for use with said bow in its second right hand. This is his manifestation of the Sin of Wrath. Magic Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): This elemental Magic allows Drake to control wind and manipulate it. Many of his spells are based on shaping wind into blades and storms. Drake can also cover himselg in torrents of wind to protect himself from enemy attacks. This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. *'Wind Bullet' (風弾丸 Fūdangan): By charging eternano at a desired spot of his body, Drake generates or gathers the wind around him and compress it in the form of little bullets, he then launchs them all in a expansive range making it difficult to be avoided, those wind bullets are capable of piercing through many surfaces with relatively ease and due to this possibly on a target's flesh. If the bullets doesn't hit the desired target, Drake is able to control their trajectory and try to make they hit the target again. *'Wind Armament' (風武装 Fūbusō): Drake distributes eternano all over his body as he starts to transform it into wind which begins to envelop his entire body in a light-greenish aura, said aura works as a almost-invisible armor made of wind which protects Drake's body from many physical attacks, additionally it is nearly invicible when receiving wind-based attacks as they are gonna be absorbed by the armor, Drake is able to extend parts of the armor in order to envelop and protect others, though this will require more energy than the regular. Drake is shown to be capable of reducing the armor's length to only a limb or part of his body, the limb will be hardened and it will be stronger since the aura isn't distributed all over the body and is focused on a point only. Drake stated he can flies while using this spell. *'Death's Dance' (死亡の舞踊 Shibō no Buyō): After generating enough eternano, Drake will activate his Asura's Path Release through his swordsmanship mastery making it look like he has several arms, but then, he will mix all the extra limbs with his normal limbs. After doing it, Drake will project after-images of himself when walking due to drastical increase of speed, he unsheates his sword slowly while walking, Drake turns to his opponent......... Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Drake can create these elements from his body and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic seem capable of also generating their elements from locations away from them, be it from the ground or the sky. Drake can also turn his body into the element he control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, Drake are able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added vantage of travelling around at very high speed and attacking everyone or everything he come in contact with, much like a real lightning. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. *'Lightning Slash' (雷斬 Raizan): *'Lightning Armament' (雷武装 Raibusō): *'God's Pray' (神祷 Jinino): Gallery Asura Release.png|Drake releasing Asura's Path. Wrath Release.jpeg|Drake releasing his Sin of Wrath. Trivia *He is based off of Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto Series. *Both his spells Death's Dance & God's Pray are based off of real disasters. *Most of the Wind and Lightning Magic's descriptions were taken from the original pages. Category:DamonDraco Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Seven Paths Category:Draco Family